Pregnant vampires
by GabriellaTheMarceleeShipper
Summary: Marceline is pregnant and happy to be so! Except for all those cramps and aches. Read and review! Ask to continue if you want more!
1. Tummy rubs

**Marceline pov**

He runs his hand along my stomach, down my hip and up again to the side of my breast. It feels nice. His glowing red eyes are focused on my stomach and he looks so tired. I smile as his hand moves across my large tummy and I want him to do it forever. "Marshall…"I whisper and he doesn't seem to hear me. My hand goes up and runs through his black locks. I feel the baby kick and I let out an "Oof"

He smiles and I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. Well, except some other times.

I take his hand, it's so much bigger and rougher than mine, and lay it on my stomach, right where the baby kicked. We wait and It comes again, my stomach lurching up. He smiles and I smile and everyone is smiling.

I feel like an absolute girl right now. I hate feeling that way. But sometimes…..I love it. The baby moves and I feel a pain in my bladder. And somehow my stupid husband, my stupid, know-of-all-things, perfect husband, knows when I'm in pain and he easily lifts me up. I smile and try to hold in a girly squeal.

I hope she's born soon.


	2. Ice cream

**Marceline pov**

I don't think I've ever been so moody in my life! I feel like screaming. Of course if I did, Marshall would still think I was perfect. Man, I love him…..

This baby keeps kicking me! I'm like, what the Hell! I'm even talking to my stomach! I do that a lot. My dad thinks it's cute. So does Marsh. They're both mental. Mentally insane. I wonder if it's a boy or girl…

I don't really care as long as this comes quick. I didn't even know I could get pregnant. I mean, when me and Marshall are both half-demon and vampire….I should not have a living thing inside me. I don't even know if it's undead or alive. Marshall says there could be a possibility it could be alive. Damn, he sounds so smart.

He's _never _like that. Ever. Never ever. He acts like I'm made of glass. It ticks me off. Like a time bomb. Oh God, I love that song! But anyway, I just hope there are no defects and my baby is perfectly healthy.

I would still love him/her no matter what.

I ate a whole carton of ice cream today. Right now, I'm eating another one. Strawberry ice cream never tasted so good. I'm not even eating the color. Just all of it. That has me worried.

"Oof" My baby kicked me. "I love how you love torturing me spawn" I whispered to my stomach and continued eating the ice cream. I heard a crash and "Dammit!"

Oh man, Marshall Lee…..

I couldn't help but snicker. What a dummy. But he's my dummy.

**Ahhh, I got reviews! From **_**LunaKyraFinn **_**and **_**fioleefan1000.**_

**OMG I GOT A REVIEW FROM A FIOLLE FAN. I AM SO FLATTERED THANKS GUYS!11**


	3. Jelly tots and sister chats

**I never thought I would say this about a fiolee fan. Ever. I hate fiolee. But **_**Fioleefan1000 **_**is awesome. REVIEW MY LOVELEIES.**

"I think it's trying to kill me"

"Did you just call your baby "it?"

"Uh…yes?"

_Sigh._

"Marceline….."

"I'm sorry! But I don't want "it" in me!"

René sighs some more and I look at my sister with a tired expression. "How's Marshall holding up?" She asks, popping a jelly tot into her mouth. I glare at her. "Fine"

She cocks an eyebrow and I glare some more.

The baby kicked again and I winced. René giggled and I swear to God, I was about to throw her across the room. She looked around me and Marshall's room and shook her head. "You two are so messy"

I rolled my eyes. "So? He's messy and I'm messy. We're perfect" I say shrugging and eating a jelly tot.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Kyle called him for some reason. Keila was in the background singing"

René nodded as if this was normal. I suppose it was. She _was _dating Marshall's older brother Robbie.

We sat in silence until we heard the front door and Kyle singing, "Hannah had a Satan's spawn, Stan's spawn, Sata-Ow, Marshall!"

I giggled and René rolled her eyes but tried not to laugh. Marshall came in looking forlorn and tired and sat next to me, yawning. Kyle skipped up and sat on the ground.

"Where were you baby?" I asked and he sighed. "Out with Kyle babe" He kissed my temple and laid his hand on my stomach. He was warm. Thank Glob, because I was cold. Kyle jumped up. "Oh shit, I forgot!" He ran out the door and René stood up. "I should go too. Love you guys" I waved and Marshall smiled at her as she left.

"I love you so much" I whispered to him, snuggling into his warm embrace. "I love you too Mars bars"

**I'm a mushy motherfucker. I can't help but make Marcy OOC. In my mind, Marshall makes her feel weak in the knees and special. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**


	4. Break

**AHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE SIX REIVEWS HOLY SHIT I AM SO HAPPY**

I think Marshall's going insane. He was a neat freak today. Like _super neat freak. _It was kind of scary.

He cleaned _everything _while I was puking and whatnot. He was quick about it too. He was a vampire after all. Supa speed.

It was funny though too. He cleaned around me and over me and under me (He smacked my ass!) and everywhere.

Then I found out why. His mother, Hannah, was coming for a visit and she didn't know I was preggers yet. I got mad but Marshall calmed me down quickly. So, here I am, sitting on the couch, watching him clean as I watch TV. I think it's heat signature.

I hear something break and another "Dammit!" and then something else break.

Some more stuff breaks. "Are you okay!?" I shout and he shouts back. 'Yeah babe!"

He's probably not though. There's a knock on the door and something breaking. I sigh and stand up, waddling over to the door. I open it swiftly and close my eyes, ready to yell at Kyle.

"Listen Kyle, if you're here for….." I open my eyes and there stands Hannah Allamen, staring at my stomach with the most evil expression a woman could wear.


	5. Grand babies

** IS THIS ANON. AND THIS ANON, IS MY ONLY ANON AND THIS ANON THAT IS MY ONLY ANON IS PERFECT AND BABY ANON I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU ANON, HERE HAVE SOME FAYGO ROOT BEER AND VERNORS CANDIES. MICHIGAN SPECIALITY. OMG MY BABY ANON. AND THANKS YOU, MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, I GIVE YOU VERNORS GINGER ALE CANDIES TOO**

I looked at Hannah while covering my growing tummy and she stared at it like it was an abomination. I sighed.

"Hannah…"

"OH MY SATAN I HAVE A GRAND BABY!"

She hugged me tight and started squealing.

I heard something break and Marshall came through the hall way. He stared at his mother with a weird expression. "Mom? What the Hell-" He was soon cut off by her hugging him too.

"I'm going to have a grand baby!"

Me and Marsh shared a weird look as she Hannah Allamen became too happy with this kinda thing.

"Uh…Mom? You can let go now"

Hannah sighed and let him go, dusting off her skirt. "Of course of course, dear…I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" She hugged me again and Marshall snickered.

Dick.

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS THIS IS REALLY SHITTY**


	6. Mood swing

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 10 REVEIWS**

Hannah had left, all giddy and happy and talking about how great it was that I was preggers and all I could think was: "_Are you kidding me?"_

Marshall, the dick, was just sitting there, trying not to laugh. I glared at him. "You meanie" I said in the scariest voice I could muster at the moment and he just snickered. "You're so cute when you're mad Mars bars" He cooed, coming over to pinch my cheek. I swat his hand away.

"You are so lucky I love you and you're the father. If you weren't, I would've killed you by now" I snarled and he smirked. "You can try" was all he said and I swear to God, I could just slap him. "Yeah, whatever…" The rest of the day resulted in me crying, trying to beat the shit out of my stomach, calling Marshall names and eating.

He was pretty nice bout all of this, brushing my hair and telling me everything would be okay. I felt better after awhile.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up just in time to see my darling husband taking a picture.

I hate you Marshall Lee.


	7. Hey guys

**Hey guys, it's me. I kinda lost inspiration for this story and ideas would be great!**

**Thanks for the faves and reviews! Thank you to **BlueGuest98, fioleefan1000, LunaKyraFinn **and **THE DARK HOUND.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS!**


	8. Hurt

**I lost inspiration guys, sorry. Check out this awesome story on FictionPress: (https:) s/3177252/1/Swing-swing without the ( )**

**Check out the chapter before to see dedications to my lovely reviewers! **

I hate everything. I can't eat without throwing it up, I can't sleep without sleeping for hours and I wish I could die.

Marshall's been very sympathetic about everything, thank God. I've been acting like such a girl these past couple days and I swear, I almost wore something _pink _yesterday. I'm pretty disgusted with myself.

So, here I am, sitting here, eating apples and Oreos, watching TV, doing nothing. Marshall's at his mom's. Man, I hate her. My dog is waddling around my legs but I'm too fucking fat to lean down and give him some love.

My spawn is trying to make me miserable and I hate that it keeps kicking me in the same area. Can't it just be born already? I'm not due for another month or so. God… Please just get this thing out of me! I'll love it and care for it but seriously, I will change my mind if she/he deon't keep kicking.

AHHHHH.

Hurry the Hell up Marshall Lee….


	9. Note

Hey guys, I lost inspiration and I swear I will finish this tory! THANKS FOR THE HATE AND LOVE!

Your hate don't affect me bitchez.

I will be back!


End file.
